Gstrings and other things
by tearsofDagmar
Summary: G as in guitar, full sum. in sideAn AU fic. Sakura is living a double life, biggest nerd in school by day, and an international rock star by night. What happens when she transfers to a privet Japanese school and one of the boys coughsasukecough gets clo
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Naruto or anything like that…

Summery: An AU fic. Sakura is living a double life, biggest nerd in school by day, and an international rock star by night. What happens when she transfers to a privet Japanese school and one of the boys (-coughsasukecough-) gets close to the truth?

An: I want to thank NarutosGirl52 and Shinobi Darkbeak for helping me decide to write this story. I might be late updating this story in the beginning cause I still have to finish my other fic. Nightshade returns but I'll try my best to keep up with both please read and review!

"talking"

'thinking'

break in thoughts/speech-

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Prologue: Just me

Name:Haruno Sakura

Age:15

Hair Color:Pink

Eye Color:Green

Height:5' 6''

Weight:115

Occupation:high school student, Junior

Nickname:Geek wad, Nerd ball, Big forehead, (and other like it)

Family:Father Daisuke, Mother-deceased, Stepmother Amy, Stepbrothers Jason & Ranmaru, adopted brother Gaara

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Name:Sakura (has no sir name)

Age:15

Hair Color:Pink & black

Eye Color:Teal

Height:5' 6''

Weight:115

Occupation:Lead singer/ guitarist/dummer of 'Darkening Nights'

Nickname:Little sis'

Family:The band-Gaara, Kyo, Ten Ten, & Shikamaru

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Two girls seemingly unconnected in any fashion, one a preppy high school student the other an international rock star.

In reality they are the same person, but this is unknown to anyone but her band…

She has spent the last past 2 years living this double life, which is easily done since the band never actually had an videos, so no one truly knows what the look like other than from a distance during concerts. Now, due to her supreme genius, Sakura's parents have decided that she should attend a privet school in Tokyo, Konoha High, a school for the most privileged in Japan. Will going to this new presages school and living alone in an apartment make her double life harder…yes.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

AN: Sorry short I know but it's the default chapter so you know…the next chapter will be longer I promise! And to all those who have read my other fic., Nightshade returns, thank you for sticking with me! PLEASE REVIEW!

The next chapter will be about Sakura's first day at Konoha High and her first meeting with the Uchiha heir and his hyper sidekick.


	2. Alarm clocks are the plague on the earth

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Naruto or anything like that…

Summery: An AU fic. Sakura is living a double life, biggest nerd in school by day, and an international rock star by night. What happens when she transfers to a privet Japanese school and one of the boys (-coughsasukecough-) gets close to the truth?

An: I want to thank GG 'cause she convinced me to write this too, and again I thank NarutoGirl52 you are so sweet thankies and you're my first reviewer for this fic, also Pei-chan my second reviewer (what did you mean this kind of story, gomen I'm so clueless), animeforever24 (here's your update & thanks for sticking with me), and sara-chan (I hope you like this chapter better)! Note there will be no lemons the title refers to a guitar.

"talking"

'thinking'

break in thoughts/speech-

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Chapter one: Alarm clocks are the plague on the earth   
Beep 

_Beep_

_Beep_

"Mmm…" Haruno Sakura flops over in her bed with an extreme case of bed head.

Beep 

_Beep_

_Beep_

"Damn alarm clocks, they're a plague on the earth! I should massacre the lot of them!" She moaned as she grabbed one of her many pink pillows sprawled out around her pink clad queen size bed and covered her head.

Beep 

_Beep_

_Be-_

"You know girls shouldn't cuss…"

Sakura lifted up her pillow to see who had turned off her alarm clock to see a boy with blood red hair and jade eyes standing beside her bed in only sweat pants (Gaara no shirt hot).

"Kyaa! Put a shirt on Gaara-kun!" Sakura screamed as she threw her pillow at Gaara.

Gaara being Gaara caught the pillow before it hit him.

"Hey be nice to your Onii-kun!" Gaara said after catching the pink fluffy pillow.

"You're only older by a few months!" Sakura said then she stuck out her tongue.

"And you're a grouch in the morning." Gaara said as he threw the pillow back at her, which made contact with her head.

"Get dressed and come down for breakfast, it's your first day at your new school and _your _father and _his_ wife want to talk to you." He called as he left her room.

'Always **my** father and **his** wife wanting to talk to me, grr. Why does she always try to run my life…it's not like we're family!'

'It's true _Amy_ was my father's second wife. **My** mother died when I was 6 years old and my father being as clueless as he is decided that I needed a mother figure in my life so during one of his numerous trips to the U.S. he came back with a wife…her. She has my father rapped around her French-tipped finger; he'll do almost anything she wants. Neither Gaara nor me consider her or her two brats family. Yes two brats. **My **father is her third husband. Her two brat kids are from her first marriage. Luckily one is in college and the other is going to a high school back in his home in the U.S. Both Jason & Ranmaru are extremely spoiled and stuck up. They treat everyone by **their** mother like garbage. Especially girls, if it weren't for Gaara I'd probably have to be their personal maid.'

'Gaara, he's my only brother, well technically all three are my brothers, but I only consider him to be **my **family. Not one of them is a blood relative. My mother adopted Gaara when we were 3, so I've lived most of my life with him. He thinks of himself as my older brother and is very protective of me. This is mostly due to his traumatic past. His real family left him to die cause his parents didn't want him. He had two older siblings, a brother and a sister, but they couldn't save him. A year ago they made contact with Gaara, they're not so bad…later they too were adopted. Gaara keeps in contact with them, but he still doesn't really think of them as family. When Gaara came he was a real loner, always silent and playing by himself, he's still real quiet and cold but not as much and not to me. It took mom and me forever to get him to open up, when he did he finally thought of us as family. He's never thought of my father as family though.'

Knock 

_Knock_

"Hey you almost done in there?" Gaara called from the other side the door, "_Her majesty _is get impatient, seems like she got something _real_ important to get to… like a facial." He muttered the last part.

"Ha ha" Sakura said so soaked with sarcasm that it could ruin her new shoes.

"Well?"

"I'm coming." And with that she finished putting on her new uniform. It consisted of a plaid skirt that stopped mid-thigh, a button-down blouse, and optional tie, vest, and long stalkings/socks. Sakura was being forced to wear it all by _her highness_ (Amy) because _she_ didn't want anyone female in the house looking better than _her_. All of this made Sakura's long legs look short and fat, her curves were hidden making her look like a brick, and to add to the fun Sakura put her hair into two messy buns on the top of her head to make her forehead look **extremely** big, and put on her thick rimed glasses which hid her eyes.

It's not that Sakura didn't like looking good, she does. But if she's going to be forced to look ugly by _her majesty_ then Sakura's going to do a royal job of it. She also has her own reasons, but I'll get to those later.

'One quick check in the mirror, yep repulsive. And I'm off.'

She grabbed her bag and went down stairs to the _small_ dinning room for breakfast.

'It's absurd how we have two dinning rooms and this is hardly small.'

It really wasn't small in fact it could seat a least twenty, maybe more.

When she got there three people were eating breakfast already. First there was Gaara eating his Lucky Chairs, saving most of the marshmallows for last, as again. Then her father drinking coffee and eating eggs while reading the newspaper. Lastly there was _Amy_, who was eating her normal breakfast, a bottle of the most expensive mineral water, as usual.

She stood in the doorway and bowed, "father."

"Yes." Not bothering to look away from his newspaper

"I was told that you wished to speak with me."

"Yes, about…umm…"

"About her mew school." Amy so **kindly** interrupted, "and how it'd be a hassle to drive her there each morning, especially if she wanted to make it on time."

"Right. Your mother and I,"

'I cringed whenever he called her my mother, the fowl wench.'

"Have talked about it and have reached a conclusion. It would be too much trouble to have you driven every morning to school, seeing how it is so far away, so you shall be living in an apartment closer to your school."

Gaara spit out what he had been, until now eating, and screamed, "WHAT!"

'Oh no, overprotective maniac on the loose. Somebody get a tranquilizer gun.'

"No way! No way is she living on her own." He yelled.

"Son,"

'Oh great it super-dad to the rescue, let's see how much more he can screw this up before Gaara kills something!'

"It's not like she'll be living in a bad part of town, she'll be staying in a five star hotel suite. And of course we'll give her allowance for food and pass times."

And with that her father went back to reading the newspaper, now completely oblivious to the world around him.

"And of course you can visit her when you don't have school. You'll be staying here, you're not that much of a hassle, and even if you were I wouldn't mind." Amy said as she leaned over the table exposing as much cleavage as possible.

'It was creepy how much she hit on him, and even more disgusting was that he's half her age. Gaara hates her for hitting on him, and treating me bad.'

"So when am I to move out?" this her father heard.

"Your stuff will be moved today while you're at school. Your mother and I will drop you off before school and pick you up after, then we'll show you where you shall be staying."

"Humph, I don't like this."

"Well you don't have to like it, Gaara. Now you shall attend your regular school, which is within walking distance from here, therefore you have no reason to move. You may visit your sister on the weekends and holidays, pending on your grades. End of discussion."

And with that Gaara left for school, grumbling and complaining all the way about how Sakura better not get hurt or else heads will roll.

Sakura knew he wasn't lying either, last time something bad happened to me, well thankfully when the guy finally woke from his comma he didn't press charges.

Soon Sakura, her father and Amy went off to Sakura's new school, Konoha High. As soon as the limo pulled up to the school, Amy made her grand appearance.

Slowly she stuck out one long leg at a time, revealing the very short skirt she was wearing and then she exited completely, revealing her extremely low cut shirt.

Boys around us started to drool.

'Pathetic hentais.' Sakura thought.

"Now sweetie," Amy said as she bent her head into the car, giving the high school hentais a perfect view of her backside, "you so really hurry and get to class so you would be late. Oh, and try to make some normal friends this time, and don't forget to bring your _friends_ over so I can meet them. Now shoo." And with that she climbed back in the car.

"Yes Amy-san." Sakura said, trying her hardest to be polite though it was the hardest thing she ever did.

'When she said _friends_ she meant boys who she can hit on, evil wench.'

Sakura got out off the limo and walked to the drive's window and knocked. The window rolled down.

"Hi Hatsuharu-san!"

"Hello Sakura-sama"

'Hatsuharu is my driver. He's known me since I was born, for he was my mother's driver before she died. He's kind of like a father/brother figure in my life. His whole family loves me, his wife Fuu thinks of me as another daughter, his son Kyo is one of my best friends and treats me like a sister, and his daughter Sakura (named after my mother, who I was named after) looks up to me like an idol. They also think of Gaara as family. Fuu, his wife, use to be my nanny of sorts when I was little, now she owns a small restaurant. She and my mother were best friends before my mother died, and she is my godmother. Unfortunately, Hatsuharu isn't my godfather. In fact, I've never met my godfather, apparently he was another friend of my parents, but he hasn't seen them since I was like 2, in other words I have no memory of him. He's supposed to be a big business man, but whatever.'

"How's your family doing?"

"Very well Sakura-sama, Kyo will be very sad to hear you're moving away."

"Well, you'll just have to drag his lazy butt down here someday to visit. I should go before I'm late."

"Yes. Oh, Sakura-sama."

"Hmm"

"Kyo ask me to give you this." He handed Sakura a small package.

"Please tell him thank you. Oh, and could you-"

"Make the evil wench late for her facial. It'd be my pleasure."

"Thank you. Bye."

The car drove off and Sakura was left to go into her first day of school.

'Yippee, not! Oh well, let's get this over with.'

When Sakura finally made it to her classroom she was several minuets late, but there was no teacher present so, she figured she was not in any trouble.

She took in her surrounding, the classroom was quite big and had desks in pairs of two. Along one of the rather large walls there were huge windows with a good view of the grounds and the gates. In the back corner of the room the side next to the windows there was a mob of girls, who seemed to be bouncing in a very hyperactive fashion and squealing in very high pitched voices, something like "Sasukee-kun"

'Must be about a boy. Pathetic.'

Sakura's face screwed up to show her disgust.

"D-don't w-wo-worry about th-them." A meek voice stuttered from behind Sakura.

"Huh?" Sakura turned around to see a small girl with gray eyes, so gray that they looked more like a silvery-clear.

"D-don't worry th-they're j-just excited about Sa-Sasuke-san."

"Who?"

"The b-boy in th-the middle. All the gi-girls are in-in his f-fan cl-club."

"Oh, so that explains it. Oh, I'm Haruno Sakura by the way."

"Hyuuga Hi-Hinata."

"Nice to meet you Hinata-chan."

"You too, Haruno-san."

"Come on Hinata-chan, call me Sakura."

"Ar-are you n-new h-here?"

"Yeah, my father thought it would be a good opportunity for me, he almost had me go into senior year, but I convinced him to only make me skip one year."

"Y-you're 15?"

"Yeah, surprised?"

"A lit-little, th-this is a-a tough sch-school already. T-to sk-skip a grade m-means y-you must b-be real sm-smart."

"Yeah well…" A sweet drop started to form on the back of Sakura's head.

"Alright class quiet down." A male voice called out of nowhere.

"You're late!" called a loud blonde boy sitting behind this Sasuke kid.

"Well, you see…" the teacher began, as he put one hand behind his head and a sweet drop accumulating on his forehead, and his one visible eye looked up for an answer. His other eye was hidden by a head protect, and his face was hidden by the cloths he was wearing.

Sakura looked at him, 'Weird.'

"Umm well I got lost on the road of life."

"More than once." Someone called.

"Ok, that's enough, please take your seats. It appears we have a new student, please come up and introduce your self."

"Yes sensei. I'm Haruno Sakura, 15 years old, and I transferred from Sand-High. Umm, what else…"

"How about your likes and dislikes," the teacher suggested.

"Right. Well let see I like music, and art. For dislikes well there really isn't anything, well other than stuck up people."

"Thank you Sakura please take a seat…let's see it looks like the only seat that's open is the one next to Sasuke. He's the one in front of the loud blonde. Do you need him to stand up? Sasuke please stand so the Sakura can see you. Ok and I'm Kakashi-sensei, by the way."

Sasuke stood with a look on his face like he couldn't be less interested. Sakura quickly took my seat next him. She noticed that she was receiving death glares from all of the girls in the class.

Kakashi-sensei started to take attendance only stopping to say, "Hinata your seatmate's out?"

Sakura turned to see that the two desks next to her sat Hinata, and who ever her 'seatmate' is.

"Y-yes."

And with that Kakashi-sensei started his lesson. Which mostly bored Sakura, after she could have very well skipped this grade. She took a look at her seatmate, actually he wasn't that bad looking, in fact she could easily see why he had his own fan club.

During the break I decided to get to know him better.

"Hi"

"Hn"

"Umm, so I'm Haruno Sakura."

"So I've heard."

'Why that cold S.O.B. Calm down, clam down Sakura. Don't overreact; don't allow your temper to get the better of you, you're not Gaara.'

"Well umm ok," Sakura started, "well you see-"

"Shut up."

"What?"

"I said shut up! You're annoying."

'THAT, THAT, THAT BASTARD! WHO DOES HE THINK HE IS! THAT ASS! IF WE WEREN'T IN SCHOOL THAN I'D-'

"Hey Big forehead!"

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

AN: So what'd you think? In the next chapter Sakura runs into Ino and then sees her new home.


	3. Glad you know that

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Naruto or anything like that…

Summery: An AU fic. Sakura is living a double life, biggest nerd in school by day, and an international rock star by night. What happens when she transfers to a privet Japanese school and one of the boys (-coughsasukecough-) gets close to the truth?

An: Thank you, animeforever24 (umm I hope soon…it depends on what I write), NarutosGirl52 (yeah I have to continue with both stories, I got yelled at by krista-chan cause it took me so long to update my other fic. But what she said was very funny), happy-yume (Yay another reviewer who stayed with me!), Hao'sAnjul (thank you well I'll probably start the other idea after I finish my first fic.), lexy499 (thanx), happy-yume (yes, yes she is), pei-chan (well why don't you write one too, and I'll read that as soon as you do promise!).

"talking"

'thinking'

break in thoughts/speech-

'**Rock star/ Inner Sakura thoughts'**

Recap: "I said shut up! You're annoying."

'THAT, THAT, THAT BASTARD! WHO DOES HE THINK HE IS! THAT ASS! IF WE WEREN'T IN SCHOOL THAN I'D-'

"Hey Big forehead!"

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Chapter 2: Glad you know that**

'**WHAT THE HELL DID THAT BITCH JUST SAY! OH NO SHE DID NOT JUST SAY WHAT I THINK SHE SAID! OH YOU DON'T NOW GIRL! GET READY FOR THE WORSE ASS KICK YOU'LL EVER SEE!'**

'No can't over react. If I do it'll bring attention to me and then I might blow my cover.'

'**If it weren't for my secret that slut would have her head in a toilet and be enjoying a swirly right about now!' **(to those who don't know a swirly is when you put someone's head in the toilet and flush)

"Excuse me miss but my name is Sakura **not** **big forehead.**" It took all that Sakura had to keep her voice from rising to a scream, still the end came out rather angrily.

"Oh, sorry didn't mean to insult you, your forehead is quite lovely, really." The girl who had just insulted Sakura said sweetly as she fluttered her eyelashes at Sasuke.

Seeing this Sasuke turned to have a conversation with the loud blonde behind him. As soon as he did the girl's sweet face disappeared and was replaced by a scowl and cold eyes.

"Huh, yeah right like a forehead as big as yours could be lovely!" The crowd of girls behind her snickered.

Sakura looked her up and down sizing her up. She had long blonde hair that was tied into a ponytail near the top of her head. Piecing blue eyes narrowed, she also had nice curves, not as nice as Sakura's were when they weren't hidden but good enough to attract any boy. She wore a lot of jewelry and makeup.

'She'd look better with less makeup and jewelry, what am I thinking!'

"What do you want?" Sakura asked trying to be as plight as possible.

"Name's Ino and Sasuke-kun who you happen to be sitting next to is mine, so don't try anything."

Brrrring 

The bell rang signifying the end of the break. Ino turned on her heal about to head off, then paused.

"As if he'd ever give an ugly nerd like you a second glance though!"

'**THAT'S IT YOU'RE GOING DOWN! DIE BITCH!'**

"Like I would want him to."

'Ops shouldn't have said that.' Mental slap

"What? Are you crazy why wouldn't you want him to look at you!" One of Sasuke's fan girls cried.

"Umm…well…I mean…that is…"

'Oh crap what am I suppose to say now?'

'**That he's the biggest ass you've ever met.'**

'Would love to but that won't work, I'm supposed to be a nerd…'

"Alright settle down class." Saved by Kakashi-sensei.

'Hmm so this girl doesn't want me, huh. Interesting this might not be such a bad year after all. I wish I knew why though, stupid Kakashi interrupting everything.' Sasuke thought to himself.

All during class he kept steeling glances at this Sakura girl; of course he wasn't caught by anyone.

'She's not too bad, if she actually tried to be pretty I bet she'd be decent looking, I think. Damn those are thick glasses. She's really smart, and she's only 15… I wonder what grade she skipped…wait I'm spending too much time thinking about her. Get a hold of yourself Sasuke.'

Finally last block of the day came, gym. Because of schedule mix-ups Sakura was put in the senior group rather than the junior. She quickly went into change. The uniforms for gym were like most Japanese gym uniforms. A tee shirt and short-shorts for girls. Sakura looked like a totally different person, beautiful, with long slender legs, smooth pink hair that went to just above her knees, and gorgeous green eyes.

Sakura had grown tired of her hair being in buns and those moronic glasses, and since she had gym with seniors who hadn't seen her the way she looked this morning she figured it was safe to get rid of both.

As she was walking out she by accidentally bumped into a person.

"Gomen" She said, as she looked whom she had bumped into. It was a boy. He was tall with long hair but what made Sakura nearly fall was his eyes. They were the same silvery-gray she had seen on a girl earlier today.

"Hn" was his only answer.

'Well he's pleasant.'

Gym was taught by one teacher, named Gai, he had HUGE FUZZY eyebrows that looked like they were going to get up and crawl off on their own, and a beyond nerdy shroom cut (mushroom cut, or the bowl cut). There was a junior who looked like a miniature version of him, named Rock Lee.

He took attendance from each class. When that was done he announced, "Alright classes time for our annual game between the seniors and the juniors. How about…Softball for your youthful spirits!" and he started to cry.

"Gai-sensei" Lee cried.

"Lee" Gai-sensei cried.

"Gai-sensei"

"Lee"

"Gai-sensei"

"Lee"

"Can we get moving?" said the boy who Sakura bumped into before.

"Right teams are juniors vs. seniors, seniors with your spirits less youthful than the juniors you shall bat first." Gai-sensei said, still crying.

The juniors took the field Sasuke as pitcher, the loud blonde from earlier as catcher, and Ino and friends in the outfield, far far out.

The girls were up first. The first two got strike outs, mainly because they spent the whole time at plate drooling over Sasuke instead of watching the ball.

"Hey you." Someone called Sakura. She looked up to see the senior with gray eyes. "You're up."

Sakura smiled, 'Now I'll show that stuck up jerk who he's messing with.'

Sakura picked up the bat like she had never held one before and walked over to the plate. Receiving whistles along the way. She stood nervously in front of home plate, and bit her lip to show that she was unsure of herself.

"Hey guys go easy on me this is my first time ok?" Sakura asked.

"Whatever you want sweet heart." Said the catcher.

'Perfect.' Sakura snickered evilly in her head.

Sasuke throw the ball not that fast and straight over the plate figuring that she'd be another drooling girl who won't even swing.

Big mistake

Sakura wasn't a beginner as she had said, not at all. She and Gaara played baseball together since they were kids. She swung as hard as she could, effectively braking the bat in two and sending the ball far away never to be found again. She stood by home resting the half of the bat she still had on her shoulder, enjoying the reaction of Sasuke (let's imagine Sasuke jaw on the ground, eyes popping out of their sockets, hehe).

"Oh well, I guess that's just beginner's luck." Sakura said through her smirk. Then she ran the bases and sat down.

The rest of the game went on without interesting happening. Sasuke, the blonde loud mouth who Sakura found out was named Naruto, and the gray eyed boy named Neji ran the show. Apparently they've been the best athletes since their freshman year.

At the end the boys gathered around Sakura wanting to know who exactly she was and claming that they were going to be her boyfriend. Sakura, having dealt with fan boys before easily evaded them and speedily changed back into her uniform. When she walked out of the girl locker room she noticed there were a great deal of boys waiting for her…but thankfully do to her geeky attire they didn't recognize her.

Sakura almost ran to the gates. Today had been weird, ok very weird and now all she wanted to do was lye down on a coach and watch TV. When she got to the gates she saw Gaara waiting for her with almost all of Sasuke's supposed fan club around him squealing. She looked back at the school to see Sasuke sneaking off, obviously trying to avoid the girls now irritating her brother.

Sakura was struck with an evil idea. 'What if…no that's horrible…but still.'

"HEY GIRLS!" Sakura screamed at the top of her lungs, getting everyone's attention. "LOOK THERE GOES SASUKE QUICK AFTER HIM BEFORE HE GET'S AWAY!"

All the girls ran after Sasuke like a stampeding herd of cows. Sakura laughed so hard. **'I bet Sasuke's pissed. Serves him right for being such a jerk! Now he knows not to mess with me!'**

She walked up to Gaara who raped an arm around her shoulder as she leaned on his.

"Having fun?"

"Oh yeah loads. So you here to take me home?"

"Hn"

Sakura sighed. "Long day?" Gaara asked. He was never one to start conversations but he cared about Sakura so he made an exception.

"Yeah" Gaara frowned and raped his arms around her to comfort her.

"Kyo wanted to know if you got his present…"

"Oh, right I was in such a rush this morning that I totally forgot to open it."

She quickly took it out and opened it. In side there was a silver chain necklace with a heart on the end inscribed "_SH, KM, GH, SN, & TT"_

"Aww that so sweet." Sakura loved this necklace that had the initials of her band on it.

"Here let me put it on for you." Gaara was being uncharacteristically kind, but come on it's his baby sister. Little did they know someone was watching them and getting a wrong impression.

"Come on let's go…"

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

When they arrived at the room Sakura was to be staying at all of her stuff was already there. Gaara helped her unpack and left, they both had school the next day and he had to finish homework, Sakura being a genius already finished hers.

Sakura sighed; her 'apartment' was beautiful it had a large bedroom with a king-size bed and a flat screen TV. There was a kitchen area if she wanted to make her own meals. Also a living room like area just as one walks through the door with another TV and coaches. Attached to her bedroom were a bathroom and a walk in closet. She looked at her closet she hadn't brought many clothes since Amy always made her wear dorky stuff, but she was able to snuggle some good cloths in and they were now hanging in her closet. She needed more clothes, and more food the fridge was empty. With that thought in mind she put on some black jeans with shoelace ties cris-crossing up the sides and a pink halter top like shirt that has one sleeve that goes from below her shoulder to her elbow and has the same cris-cross shoelace ties. She grabbed her bag and was off.

Luck for Sakura that her father picked a hotel not only down the street from her school and all these good stores for, well anything you could want to buy.

'Hmm, I think I'll just buy some food for now and be off. I can always go clothes shopping on the weekend."

She spotted a small grocery stop (like 7-11 only slightly bigger) inside were some kids who looked her age so she entered.

She then started her search.

"Hey…hey bastard?" A fox like blonde asked.

"What Naruto?" The boy playing the arcade game (packman) said.

"Isn't that the girl from gym class, the one who totally dominated you." Naruto said pointing.

The boy playing the game turned around, he was none other than Sasuke. And sure enough there, now bending down to get something wearing black pants and a pink top was the girl from gym.

"I believe it is dope."

"Don't call me a dope, bastard!"

"Don't call me a bastard, dope!"

"Anyway." Naruto said getting to his point. "I bet you couldn't get her to go out with you."

"Oh yeah?"

"I bet you couldn't even get her name!"

"You're on winner get treated to lunch by the loser."

"Deal"

Sasuke quietly walked over to the girl who had finished paying for her groceries and was now walking towards the door.

"Can I help you miss?" Sasuke asked flashing a charming smile that would make any girl swoon, but as we all know Sakura is not just any girl.

"Yes, though I hope it wouldn't be too much of a bother…" Sakura flashed a breath taking smile. "That is could you please…"

'Piece of cake…' Sasuke smirked.

"…Move you giant ass out of the way." Sakura finished and slide past him.

'**HA! Bet he wasn't suspecting that! Take that jerk! I hope your ego goes down a few notches from the blow I just made to you manhood **(not literally)**!'**

Suddenly Sasuke was walking beside her.

"What I meant was would you like me to help you carry some of your bags."

"I know and what I meant is I don't need help from a big-assed-egotistical-moron."

Sasuke stopped in his tracks. 'Wow, she really hot when she's mad.'

He ran to catch up with her. "So you like playing hard to get huh?"

"It's extremely difficult for one to play hard to get when one isn't interested in being 'got'."

"Hn. I'm Uchiha Sasuke."

"Well, I'm…"

"Yes"

"Glad you know who you are. You've exceeded my expectations and proved you had an intellect level above a 2-year old's."

Finally they reached the building Sakura was staying at.

"Au revoir." Sakura said as she tried to quickly scoot into the building.

But Sasuke grabbed her arm, it's only polite to give one's name when someone has given theirs to you."

'**Like I care.'**

'He's right is only good manners to do so.'

'**I hate having to be good mannered all the time.'**

"Kura."

"Thank you Kura maybe we'll meet up sometime."

"Maybe." Sakura said and entered the building. **'Moron! He didn't really think I would give him my real name.'**

Sasuke walked back to the store where he had left Naruto.

"Well?" Naruto asked with a mouth full of instant ramen.

"Her name's Kura, dope. You owe me lunch."

"Hey no I don't you didn't get her last name, so it doesn't count."

"Fine whatever. Let's go."

Mean while Sakura had finished putting away her groceries and was now preparing dinner for her self. Being an awesome cook it wasn't too hard for her.

Her cell phone started to ring.

"Yeah?"

"_Hey it's T squared."_

"Oh! Hey double T what's happening?"

"Nothing much. I heard that you moved…" 

"Yeah living on my own…in a hotel…"

"Hehe well I'm calling cause we have a thing tomorrow. Remember?" 

"Yeah."

"_Well since you're living by yourself I thought maybe we could meet up there…"_

"Sure, it's fine with me…only problem is I'd have to get back and change real fast from school to be on time to meet you guy, my new school lets out late."

"Why don't you change there?" 

"I do have last block free…but what if someone sees me?"

"_Hide. And if anyone sees you, do you really think they'll recognize you? I mean I've seen you in geek mode and I still have a hard time believing it's you."_

"Thanks. Ok I guess I'll do that. See ya."

"_Yeah bye, oh and I'll pick you up at school k?"_

"K"

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

AN: so um there it is yeah. The next chapter Ten Ten comes to Sakura's school for a bit and meet's Neji, I think.

Tell me what you think. pei-chan if you do write something like this (and I hope you do!) please tell me so I can read it, I mean come on they couldn't be too similar cause we're two different people so natural the stories would come out differently.

I am open to compliment criticism, and suggestion. I love them all, but please keep them in good taste 'cause my friend read my reviews, both from this fic and my other fic, and she was scared of some people. I thought they were fun, and I am very open and like joking around, just please nothing too drastic. Thank you.


	4. Must be hormones

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Naruto or anything like that…

Summery: An AU fic. Sakura is living a double life, biggest nerd in school by day, and an international rock star by night. What happens when she transfers to a privet Japanese school and one of the boys (-coughsasukecough-) gets close to the truth?

An: Thank you to, Hao'sAnjul (yes this is a sakusasu fic), sara-chan (no, no you don't talk too much! In fact talk more please! I love it when people tell me their ideas, umm yes step-mom major hentai. Gaara does legally have the same last name as Sakura, I don't know if he's going to change schools yet…please tell me your ideas, they inspire me!), ligice76 (hehe yes when inner Sakura comes out to play is always fun! There will probably be some NejiXTenTen as you said), Shinobi Darkbeak (it's always good to hear from you, thanx), mayukochan (the band's in this chapter, and thank you so much I'm glad you love my fic. and I hope other fic.s will cone around that you like too), Ruriko89 (sorry hun. but I have no idea, I'll ask around though and I hope you can read it soon I also have ch.11 up! Girl I am 100 girl hence Dagmar, which is a girl's name), NarutosGirl52 (I know what you mean…I have **so **much home work I hate it . ), flowerangel050 (yeah new reviewer!), YingYang-chan (here's your update), and momo (do you mean the next chapter or my other story idea?). Sorry that Gaara is way OOC but he is the big bro. so…note he is not based off my big bro.…at all.

"talking"

'thinking'

break in thoughts/speech-

'**Rock star/ Inner Sakura thoughts'**

Recap: Her cell phone started to ring.

"Yeah?"

"_Hey it's T squared."_

"Oh! Hey double T what's happening?"

"Nothing much. I heard that you moved…" 

"Yeah living on my own…in a hotel…"

"_Hehe well I'm calling cause we have a thing tomorrow. Remember?" _

"Yeah."

"_Well since you're living by yourself I thought maybe we could meet up there…"_

"Sure, it's fine with me…only problem is I'd have to get back and change real fast from school to be on time to meet you guy, my new school lets out late."

"_Why don't you change there?" _

"I do have last block free…but what if someone sees me?"

"_Hide. And if anyone sees you, do you really think they'll recognize you? I mean I've seen you in geek mode and I still have a hard time believing it's you."_

"Thanks. Ok I guess I'll do that. See ya."

"_Yeah bye, oh and I'll pick you up at school k?"_

"K"

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Chapter 3: Must be hormones**   
Beep 

_Beep_

_Beep_

"Uhhnnnnnnnnnnn"

Beep 

_Beep_

_Beep_

'Damn thought I got rid of that cursed alarm clock when I moved!'

Beep 

_Beep_

_Beep_

'Gaara you jerk! He packed it I bet. Stupid good for nothing brother of mine…'

Beep 

_Beep_

_Beep_

"All right! All right already I'm up!" Sakura **finally** hit the snooze button.

"Yippee yet another fun day of school. As if yesterday wasn't enough, what with meeting the giant assed Sasuke and the huge whore Ino!"

Sakura quickly got up and put on my uniform and made my self as nerdy as possible. Sakura grabbed breakfast and was headed out the door when she stopped.

'Am I forgetting something?'

'**Band meeting to day duh!'**

'Oh shoot right!'

Sakura grabbed her favorite bag (one of those single shoulder strapped ones…like a tote bag but it closes…don't know what it's called) that was red and had gold stitching of phoenixes and dragons. She stuffed in some makeup, some simple accessories, her favorite black boots, and her drumsticks and guitar picks. She then put that bag in her school bag and headed off.

Sakura got to school early and seeing how there was nothing else to do she went to her seat and started to read her book, The Devinchi Code.

As she was reading the loud blonde named Naruto and Sasuke walked in talking to someone else Sakura didn't care to find out.

"Come on Shikamaru I know you like her just admit it!" Naruto shouted.

"So troublesome…" the boy, Shikamaru replied.

'What a second I know that voice.'

Sakura looked over the top of her book and saw an extremely lazy looking boy flopping into the seat next to Hinata.

'**No way! Shika-kun! Sick he's in my class. Sweet, but I'm going to kick his lazy ass for not telling me earlier!'**

"So what'd I miss?" He asked in a not interested tone.

"We've got a new girl." Naruto said gabbing his thumb in Sakura's direction. Shikamaru's eyes widened for a second when he saw her but quickly narrowed hopping that no one noticed. Unfortunately Sasuke did, but didn't say anything about it yet…

Class was boring for Sakura as usual, Kakashi-sensei was either talking about something she already knew (she a genius) or something perverted.

Sakura couldn't help but feel as though someone was watching her but when she turned to look everyone was looking at the board. Well…not everyone. Sasuke was looking out the window; Ino was glaring daggers into her back, and Shikamaru and Naruto were sleeping, but all that was expected.

Half way through a lecture a note appeared on Sakura's desk. She quickly grabbed it so no one would see. She unwrapped it under her desk so no one else could read.

The note read:

"Yo, 'Kura-chan. Wat r u doin' here?"

She wrote:

"it's my new school now. Amy decided it would b more convenient. Where were u yesterday?"

Shikamaru wrote:

"Sik. that's so lame…watevr talk 2 u after school at band meeting k?"

_Brrrring_

It was last block finally, Sakura felt like the day was moving extra slow, in spite of her. She grabbed her stuff and ran to the bathroom.

She took off her long sacks and put on her black knee-high boots; she also took off her school vest, and tie. She untucked half her bottom down blouse and put two belts across her hips. She took out her hair showing that it went down to her small of her back. She ran her finger through it and found two small braids underneath. They were completely out of view until undone. She took the out, which showed off her black streaks, no one but her band knew she had them. If her father fond out it would be boarding school a.s.a.p. Lastly she put on a little makeup, dangly earrings with guitar picks at the end, and gothic sleeves (you know the ones that have a hole for thumbs and go up to your elbows) that were black and pink.

She took a quick peek out the doorway to see if anyone was there. The coast was clear so she dashed of to the small courtyard. Hardly anyone in the school knew they had a small courtyard and most people went to the cafeteria during free blocks anyway, so Sakura figured she was safe.

Sakura decided not to do her homework since it was Friday and she had all weekend to do it. Instead she sat underneath a Sakura tree to watch the petals fall and took out her ipod and played it loud another for to eliminate the sounds of the rest of the world. If she hadn't she would have hear what sounded like an elephant stampede running through the hall. If she wasn't staring at the Sakura blossoms falling she would have noticed Sasuke dash into the courtyard as the fan girls ran past it. Unfortunately she was obvious to the boy standing there transfixed by her beauty.

Her ipod went to one of her favorite songs, 'Somebody to Love' by Queen. She started to tap her foot and sing to the music.

"**_Can anybody find me somebody to love_**

_**Ooh, each morning I get up I die a little**_

_**Can barely stand on my feet**_

_**(Take a look at yourself) Take a look in the mirror and cry (and cry)**_

_**Lord what you're doing to me (yeah yeah)**_

_**I have spent all my years in believing you**_

_**But I just can't get no relief, Lord!**_

_**Somebody (somebody) ooh somebody (somebody)**_

**_Can anybody find me somebody to love ?"_**

Sakura closed her eyes, stood up, and started to twirl as she sang,

"**_Yeah_**

_**I work hard (he works hard) every day of my life**_

_**I work till I ache in my bones**_

_**At the end (at the end of the day)**_

_**I take home my hard earned pay all on my own**_

_**I get down (down) on my knees (knees)**_

_**And I start to pray**_

_**Till the tears run down from my eyes**_

_**Lord somebody (somebody), ooh somebody**_

**_(Please) Can anybody find me somebody to love ?"_**

Sasuke was astonished she was a great singer she was. She seemed to remind him of someone but he couldn't figure out whom. But of course Sasuke being well Sasuke didn't show his amazement.

_**(He works hard)**_

_**Everyday (everyday) - I try and I try and I try**_

_**But everybody wants to put me down**_

_**They say I'm going crazy**_

_**They say I got a lot of water in my brain**_

_**Ah, got no common sense**_

_**I got nobody left to believe in**_

_**Yeah yeah yeah yeah**_

_**Oh Lord**_

_**Ooh somebody - ooh somebody**_

_**Can anybody find me somebody to love ?**_

_**(Can anybody find me someone to love)**_

_**Got no feel, I got no rhythm**_

_**I just keep losing my beat (You just keep losing and losing)**_

_**I'm OK, I'm alright (he's alright - he's alright)**_

_**I ain't gonna face no defeat (yeah yeah)**_

_**I just gotta get out of this prison cell**_

_**One day (someday) I'm gonna be free, Lord!**_

The bell rang signifying the end of school but Sasuke didn't move an inch, for he was currently hypnotized by the beauty dancing in front of him. Sakura obviously didn't here the bell since she was listening to her headphones, which were quite loud.

_**Find me somebody to love**_

_**Find me somebody to love**_

_**Find me somebody to love**_

_**Find me somebody to love**_

_**Find me somebody to love**_

_**Find me somebody to love**_

_**Find me somebody to love**_

_**Find me somebody to love love love**_

_**Find me somebody to love**_

_**Find me somebody to love somebody somebody somebody somebody**_

_**Somebody find me**_

_**Somebody find me somebody to love**_

_**Can anybody find me somebody to love ?**_

_**(Find me somebody to love)**_

_**Ooh**_

_**(Find me somebody to love)**_

_**Find me somebody, somebody (find me somebody to love) somebody, somebody to love**_

_**(Find me somebody to love)**_

_**Find me, find me, find me, find me, find me**_

_**Ooh - somebody to love**_

_**(Find me somebody to love)**_

_**Ooh**_

_**(Find me somebody to love)**_

_**Find me, find me, find me somebody to love**_

_**(Find me somebody to love)**_

_**Anybody, anywhere, anybody find me somebody to love love love!**_

_**Wooo somebody find me, find me love.**_

As she finished Sakura turned around to return to her spot under the tree when she saw the last person she wanted to see, Sasuke.

'_Oh shit how long has he been watching?'_

'**_Well I'm no genius, actually I am, but that's not the point! I'd say judging by the smirk on his face probably the while time!'_**

'_Probably…'_

Sakura scoffed and walked over to her stuff. Sasuke looked at her, especially her drumsticks, which were jotting out of her bag.

"Playing rock star today now are we, Kura?"

'_Damn why does he have to be here?'_

'**Maybe you've got a stalker?'**

'_Shut up'_

"What do you want?"

Sasuke smirked at Sakura…man how she hated that smirk.

"Nothing, Kura…"

"How long have you been there?" Sakura's anger apparent in her voice.

"Long enough to hear that the prettiest and rudest girl in the world, has a mediocre singing voice."

'**WTF! "A mediocre singing voice!" That voice is one of the best known voices in the world thank you!'**

Sasuke seeing her steam from his answer decided that it was fun and to continue. "And long enough to here the bell for the end of school about 5 minuets ago…"

"Oh shit!"

'_T's going to kill me!'_

Sakura looked to the door; Sasuke was standing in front of it. Rather than deal with a smart-ass teenaged boy, Sakura flipped into the Sakura tree she was standing next to, jumped onto the roof ran to the other side of the school, jumped onto the ground (she jumped where no one was so only Sasuke saw her on the roof) and began her search for the now extremely angered TenTen.

As soon as Sasuke saw Sakura flip into the tree he ran up to the tree thinking she would fall down or something. But she didn't. Instead she ran on the rooftop away from him.

Sasuke sat down resting his back on the tree trunk.

'I wonder if I'll hear her sing again?' Sasuke thought.

'Wait! Why do I care? I don't!'

Sasuke hit his head against the tree with a _Thump_. The leaves above rattled and something hard fell out and hit Sasuke on the head.

"What the hell?"

He picked the item up…it was the baseball from gym when he had first underestimated this girl Kura (remember Sasuke only knows her as Kura).

'Well that won't happen again…'

Sasuke walked off looking for something to hit…like Naruto.

'Guess it wasn't all that bad…I mean when she flipped I did get a glance at her panties.'

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sakura walked towards the front of the school.

'_Did Sasuke say "the prettiest?'_

'**Must be hormones kicking in he wouldn't say something like that. He's too much of a jackass.'**

'_Still…'_

'**Maybe he wants something from you and is using flattery to get it.'**

Sakura's thoughts stopped when she spotted Ten Ten, who looked, to say the least, peeved. She quickly ran up to TenTen, dropping her ipod by accidentally on the way.

"Gomen!" Sakura said as she made a low bow hopping that it would cool Ten Ten down.

A vein in Ten Ten's head twitched. She was just about to open her mouth and yell at Sakura when someone interrupted their _conversation._

"Hey kid you dropped this." Neji said emotionlessly as he gave Sakura her ipod back.

"Arigrato Neji-sempai." Sakura chirped happy someone had delayed her suffering from Ten Ten's wrath. Unfortunately for her Neji left as swiftly as he came.

Sakura turned back to Ten Ten expecting the worst but instead was surprised to see her staring at Neji as he walked away.

"Nice ass…" Ten Ten murmured.

'_Wait a minuet T never gives a guy a second glance!'_

'**Must be hormones.'**

'_What's with you and hormones?'_

'**Hey we are a teenager…'**

"Hello earth to Kura."

"Huh?"

"Kura you totally spaced out there. You o.k.?"

"Yeah."

"Say umm, who's tall dark and masculine over there?" T said while pointing to Neji.

"If I tell you do you promise not to kill me for being late?"

"It's a deal."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Hey Sasuke Where have you been?" Shikamaru asked. "I got to get going."

"I got held up."

'_Wow.'_ Thought Shikamaru '_what an ingenious answer.'_

"Well whatever here's your book back." And with that Shikamaru turned on his heal to leave.

"Where you going? Off to mean Sakura-nerd?" Sasuke asked knowing it would get on Shika's nerves.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Shikamaru said flatly.

"Oh, I saw you and her buddy-ing up during class. If I were you I wouldn't get to involved, she has a boyfriend."

'_No way she wouldn't…'_ Shika thought.

Before Sasuke could continue a rampage of fan girl swarmed around him. Shikamaru counted his blessings and left to get to the bottom of Sakura's 'boyfriend.'

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sorry it took me so long I've been swamped with homework. I hope you liked it please review flames welcome. Yes I know and I'm sorry that Sasuke is a bit OOC but it's part of the story.

Next chapter will be band meeting. Yay! You get to meet the mysterious Kyo! Anywho TTFN and please review, email, or something bye!


	5. Red pants are sexy

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Naruto or anything like that…

Summery: An AU fic. Sakura is living a double life, biggest nerd in school by day, and an international rock star by night. What happens when she transfers to a privet Japanese school and one of the boys (-coughsasukecough-) gets close to the truth?

An: thank you to, Hao'sAnjul (sorry I'll try and have more happening, but Sasuke did discover Sakura's singing abilities, not her true identities though),

pei-chan (I'm a little confused who you think is playing wid who, you mean Sasuke is tricking Shika? Cause he's not doing it intentionally Sasuke really thinks that Sakura has a boyfriend),

YingYang-chan (thankies I'll try to update sooner now on),

UV Rei (thank you I'll write my other one soon…I think sweatdrop),

little wolf blossom (hehe I'm glad you think so),

mayukochan (I hope you do review more I love reviews! I hate homework! But I really didn't mean for Sasuke to be so OOC.),

lexy499 (yes I'm back Wahoo! I hope you luve dis chapter too!),

sara-chan (o.k. no headache but I had to take one question at a time…so yes Sasuke was watching Sakura and Gaara. Yes he gave Shika the wrong idea. Yes he's a genius but like almost all the guy geniuses in my grade, has no common sense, at least not yet. Protective-big brother will defiantly come into play. Concert will probably happen. I don't know if Itachi will be in this story…),

BaBy-U-AmaZe-Me (YAY enthusiasm I love reviews with complements and are so energetic about them!),

Shinobi Darkbeak (thank you faithful reviewer!),

krista (ha update both before 3 weeks! Hello Tito waves),

Tank (who is too lazy to sign in, thanks for the corrections I'll try to fix them but I'm no good with computers.),

Himiko Takami (YAY 9 "!" that rocks!), dais (I've never been able to spell, I like 1/2 dyslexic…anywho, thank you for the grammar complement, I am so proud. I really like twist it's fun to write them.),

freakenout (hehe I love the name! Here's your more, more, more.),

JCK (Sakura/Kura will be mean to Sasuke a lot cause it's fun to tease people! And Sasuke's not my favorite boy character so I can make fun of him easily),

The Shadow Alchemist (Sasuke has like no common sense right now so a long time… I think),

Mystiq Dreemz (yes well I liked the idea of having a overly protective brother who will kill and guy who gets too close to **his** little sister.), sarah (here's the update you ordered would you like fries with that? J.K.),

RobinAmon (thanks for putting me on your favorite list this makes me fell so special),

Rachel (hehe yes as you should they are exactly the same as my designs.)

neu chi no nai u- thank you and I did.

CanadianKisses- how funny that I was just finishing this chapter when I got your review, I'm glad I checked my email! Thanks and I love your new story!

Please take note that the quote "Nice ass…" comes from an actual conversation I had with my friends (cough cough G cough). And all quotes with a next to them are actual quotes from an actual conversation.

This chapter is dedicated to Rachel. Here you go Ray-chan and thanks for the ideas!

"talking"

'thinking'

break in thoughts/speech-

'**Rock star/ Inner Sakura thoughts'**

Recap: "Hey Sasuke where have you been?" Shikamaru asked. "I got to get going."

"I got held up."

'_Wow.'_ Thought Shikamaru '_what an ingenious answer.'_

"Well whatever here's your book back." And with that Shikamaru turned on his heal to leave.

"Where you going? Off to mean Sakura-nerd?" Sasuke asked knowing it would get on Shika's nerves.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Shikamaru said flatly.

"Oh, I saw you and her buddy-ing up during class. If I were you I wouldn't get to involved, she has a boyfriend."

'_No way she wouldn't…'_ Shika thought.

Before Sasuke could continue a rampage of fan girl swarmed around him. Shikamaru counted his blessings and left to get to the bottom of Sakura's 'boyfriend.'

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Chapter 4:Red pants are sexy

Sakura and Ten Ten walked into Sakura's hotel room, where the all boys were waiting for them, well, almost all the boys. Shikamaru had yet to arrive. While they were waiting Sakura ran into the bathroom and put on her contacts making her eyes teal instead of green, she never felt like a rock star until she had them in. It was something that separated the nerd Sakura who had been picked on all her life from the rock star Sakura who never let anyone take advantage of her and spoke her mind.

When she came out she saw every one else had changed too. Everyone had their own different way of changing their appearance ever so slightly, this way no one could say that their two different identities could not be connected.

Ten Ten, who usually had her hair up in two buns, let her hair down. She also took out her colored contacts, and removed several bandages that she put in various places for decoration. She covered out the obsolete scars that surfaced; most she had received from sports she did. Ten Ten was well know for being a huge tomboy at her school, but when she sang, she could be feminine without receiving a trashing from her friends for being so girly.

Gaara never did much to his appearances. He never had to. If anyone who was actually smart enough to make the connection between the international rock star and Gaara would back off once Gaara told them they were wrong. Nobody, with the exception of Sakura, ever went against Gaara. He was violet, ill tempered, and worst (or best depending on who you are!) of all extremely well built. So seeing how no one would argue with his denial of being a rock star Gaara for the most part kept his looks the same only wearing all goth close and some black eyeliner around his eyes to get the really gothy look, he usually wore sunglasses that hide his eyes though.

Kyo too did little, but then again he was the most plain looking of them all so many people looked like him that it was almost impossible to prove that he truly belonged to a rock band. He had dark chocolate colored locks almost black. His hair went almost to his elbows, but most people never knew that for he always wore a hat when not with the band (he tucked his hair up into the hat). He also had midnight blue eyes which any girl would fall for. What he did to change his appearance he would wear his glasses, instead of his contacts with he usually wore, this gave him an intelligent look. He also let his hair down but held it together in a low ponytail. He would wear black muscle shirt, black or dark jeans, and some sort of button down shirt that he would leave unbuttoned. He'd also put in hie earring on his left ear (he's straight). This was an odd combination but it worked for him, he looked intelligent, strong, and of course hot.

Shikamaru, who Sakura again noted, had just gotten there, like Gaara didn't do much on changing his looks. People thought he was too lazy to even play an instrument might as well be in a band. So he just wore a hat, a tight tee shirt, and some loose cargo pants. Basically he looked average, but hot none the less.

And last of course Sakura who, normally looked like a geek. But in rock star mode she let down her hair and let her black streaks show. She also put on a bit of makeup and jewelry. She usually wore pink and black.

"You guys all ready?" Sakura asked.

"Sure thing Kura. Just let me put away my stuff." Said Kyo. As he was put away his school uniform, a pair of red pants fell out.

Gaara picked up the red pants and stared at the pants with a suspicious look on his face. As his eyes traveled from the pants to Kyo his stare turned into an evil glare. "w.t.f.?" was all that came out of Gaara's mouth.

Kyo sweet dropped as everyone's heads turned towards him. He scratched the back of his head and his sweet drop grow, "they're part of my uniform…" he explained.

"Red pants are sexy…" a voice said. Everyone turned around to see Shikamaru looking at the pants obviously he didn't know that he said that. Everyone else sweet dropped.

"Umm, Shika-kun care to explain." Sakura said.

"What?"

"You said 'red pants are sexy.'"

"Uh, well you see-" Shika's face flushed and he looked away.

"Shika-kun, go sit in the naughty corner." Ten Ten yelled pointing to a corner of the room.

"All right, let's see everybody here?" Sakura asked. (Note she calls them by their nickname cut you can tell who's who.) "Tommy (Ten Ten raised her hand), Shukaku (Gaara grumbled), Gambit (Kyo smiled a gave a salute), and finally Shika (Shika opened one eye then closed it and continued siting sleeping in the corner)."

"All righty then so what's up?" Sakura chirped extremely hyper and happy.

"We need to talk about or next consert and our new album." Ten Ten/ Tommy said bluntly. "Hey lazy ass you ready to come outa the naughty corner now?"

"Troublesome." Shika got up and walked to where the others were.

"So here's what's happening, our next consert will be here in Tokyo soon, pending the stadium is ready."

"O.K." Sakura and Kyo said, Gaara and Shika didn't say anything just nodded for her to continue.

"Our new album should be out next week, but…" everyone looked up, "our producing partners have asked that we attend a party celebrating the release of the new album."

"No." said Gaara simply.

"T you know we can't do that! If people get too close they might find out who we really are!" Sakura said bouncing.

"They emphasized the fact that our career **depends** on them and that we **at least** owe them this."

"Oh."

"Maybe if we disguise our selves really well we could go, just this once." Sakura shyly suggested.

"Like we have a choice Kura! The producers never asked for anything like this before! Someone new must've manipulated them!" An agitated Kyo stated.

"That's what I was about to say. There is a new partner in the company and he suggested the idea of the party, he also so suggested it be held at his house."

"Who is this new bastard?" Kyo growled.

"Uchiha Itachi."

"Oh shit." Sakura cursed.

"What is it Kura?" Kyo asked with concern.

"It's nothing really, just that's Uchiha is the sir name of a boy in my class, is all."

"Sasuke." Shika stated.

"Yep." Sakura replied. "But they're probably not related anyway…"

"Uh, speaking of Sasuke, since when are you two an item?" Shika asked an unsuspecting Sakura.

Kyo, who had been drinking cola when Shika said that, spit it out. Gaara's face turned murderous as he crushed the can that was in his hand to almost nothing. Sakura paled and looked as though she was sick at the thought. Ten Ten smile and looked as though she was trying desperately not to laugh.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Sakura, Kyo, and Gaara screamed.

"Well he said you all ready had a boyfriend so…"

"Nope, no boyfriend none what so ever!" Sakura said while waving her hands back and forth.

"Good." Gaara and Kyo said, though Kyo looked a little disappointed.

"I wonder where that jackass got that idea from?" Sakura pondered off in her own little world.

"I don't know," Shika shrugged, "but be careful cause Sasuke is a little territorial and if he thinks you're his girlfriend…well it might be tricky."

"What the hell do you mean? He's just an arrogant egotistical jack ass, who was probably bottle fed his entire life!"

"Whatever," Gaara was obviously so pissed and mount Gaara was about to erupt.

Kyo's stomach rumbled, "man I'm hungry let's go get some eats!"

Everyone else sweet dropped. Kyo was a nice and smart person, but when it can down to it, his stomach ruled all. He'd drop whatever he was doing and be as thick as a brick when he was hungry.

'I guess that saying about men being tamed through their stomachs is true. Though in his case it's just scary!'

"Sakura-kun will you make me something?"

"She's not your personal chief dumb ass!" Gaara said while whacking Kyo off the back of the head.

"Hehe, sorry. How bout some ramen then?"

"Kyo" Shika said in a bored voice.

"Hmm?"

"Gaara's right you are a dumb ass."

"Nani!"

"I agree those two morons Kyo, but hey why not I'm hungry too." Ten Ten said as she shrugged.

"Alright!"

And with that they changed back into their 'normal' cloths then headed to the nearest ramen stand, which happened to be a favorite of some students from Sakura's school, namely, Naruto, Neji, and Sasuke.

The three boys were sitting on the front counter stools eating their Ramen with a small shy looking girl sitting at the end, Hinata. She was there because Neji had been walking her home when they stopped for ramen. Not noticing them Sakura skipped up to the counter.

"Hello," Sakura bowed, "two bowls of beef ramen, one bowl of shrimp ramen, and two bowls of chicken ramen…better make that three bowls of chicken my friends kind hungry."

The cook turned around to start up her order, 'such nice manners' he thought.

Sakura skipped back to her friends. Sasuke who had recognized her voice nudged Naruto, who was on his fourteenth bowl (O.o), in the ribs.

"Isn't that Sakura from our class?" he asked quirking an eyebrow.

Naruto tilted his head to the side, "I think so, but she looks different, she looks beautiful!" he then flashed a foxy grin.

Sasuke decided that he was not wrong…for once. Sakura had been in such a rush to go out that she didn't take off her makeup or put up her hair, in fact she didn't even wear the bulky vest and hideous stockings she usually wore with her uniform.

'She kinda looks like Kura, except she's not wearing jewelry and she has a different aura around her, but their resemblance is uncanny.'

Sasuke thought.

Yes Sasuke is dense. Extremely so. Painstakingly so. He can be worse then Naruto at times…anyway.

Naruto picked up his bowl and turned to Sasuke, "Watch this."

'Moron.'

Naruto walked over to the table Sakura was sitting at with her friends.

"Hi there Sakura!"

Everyone at her table stopped talking. Naruto gulped, and finally looked at who had been keeping Sakura company.

To Sakura's right was an angry looking red head, who had his arms crossed and chop stick sticking out of his mouth. Next to him was a girl with her hair up in two buns looking rather pissed her self, she had several bandage out her and was wearing a boys uniform (for the pants!) she had her elbows on the table and was cracking her knuckle. One over was Shikamaru leaning back in his chair with his feet on the table looking ready to drowse off any second now. Lastly, to Sakura's left was a dark blue eyed boy who had been shoving ramen down his throat a minute ago and had now put his bowl down and had one elbow resting on the back of Sakura's chair.

"Who the hell are you?" The red head asked Naruto in an extremely threatening voice.

"Gaara-nii-baka," Sakura hissed, "Naruto is a classmate of mine." She stated simply.

"Shikamaru?" Kyo trusted Sakura, but he wasn't sure he liked strange guys getting friendly with Sakura.

"She's right." Shikamaru didn't even open his eyes, "and he's the biggest baka in the class…"

"Nani! What was that for you lazy ass?" Naruto cried.

The table, except for Shikamaru and Gaara, bust into laughter.

"How did you know his middle name?" Ten Ten said jokingly.

"What! That's your middle name?" Naruto screamed pointing a finger at Shikamaru who fell off his chair. Everyone else sweet dropped.

"He really is an idiot." Sasuke said as he, Neji, and Hinata approached the table. "And eat ramen like it was air."

"Ha, same goes for Kyo-baka-chan over here." Ten Ten said jutting her thumb out at Kyo.

Kyo and Naruto glared at each other a fire burning in their eyes.

"You ready."

"You're on."

"GO!" they screamed together and started to eat ramen as fast as they could.

"Well, while they're busy doing that, I suppose we should introduce our selves." Ten Ten suggested.

"Hn."

"I'm Ten Ten, you guys know Shikamaru, the moron stuffing his face over there is Kyo, the pissed off psycho here is Gaara, and that's Sakura."

"I'm Sasuke, this is Hyuuga Neji, and that's his cousin Hinata."

"Sasuke…" Gaara mumbled, he had murder in his eyes.

Kyo abruptly put down his bowl and glared at Sasuke as if he were sizing him up. Sasuke returned the glare.

'Geese I thought the other one was Sakura's boyfriend but now it seems like he is too, in fact she and Shikamaru were a little too chummy in class…that's hot. Wait what did I just say?'

Kyo opened his mouth to speak, "You'll ne-" Sakura stopped him by putting a piece of duct tape over his mouth.

"I wonder I tape taste good." Naruto mumbled.

"You want to see first hand." Ten Ten treated holding the tape in her fist.

'That girl seems very fisty.' Thought Neji.

"Sakura-chan! Help me!" Naruto pleaded.

"Go in a 'corner' and help yourself." Gaara growled.

"Dope." Sasuke mumbled.

"You. Shut up." Gaara hissed.

"What the hell are you mad about. It's not like I messed with your girlfriend or anything." Sasuke growled glared daggers at Gaara.

"Holy hell! I'm not his girl! He's my brother." Sakura shrieked while Ten Ten laughed at Sasuke's mistake.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

An: Well there you go Rachel hope you like it. I know this one was too funny but it's kinda setting up for later on so yeah. Please review, complements, questions, suggestions, and flames are welcome (no flame about Sakura though!). All right I think next chapter will be a bit of school and maybe Sasuke's thoughts on Sakura, and maybe the party or concert…I don't know yet.


	6. feel like a woman

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Naruto or anything like that…

Summery: An AU fic. Sakura is living a double life, biggest nerd in school by day, and an international rock star by night. What happens when she transfers to a privet Japanese school and one of the boys (-coughsasukecough-) gets close to the truth?

An: thank you to, Hitaru- Awe thank you so much I'll be sure to tell you if someone flames so you can arrest them

Shinobi Darkbeak- really? Well thanks!

neu chi no nai u- I'm glad you thought it was funny I was a bit worried it was funny enough…

mayukochan- here you are in the shout outs again. I'll try to make this one better.

Hao'sAnjul- hehe there's a story behind that, it actually happened to one of my friends! O.o

pei-chan- I'll try to put in the party or the concert I really just write what seems to come next…I know weird.

The Shadow Alchemist- hehe dense Sasuke-baka hehe…

BaBy-U-AmaZe-Me- same goes here but I don't get to use the computer as much as I wish I could, so I try my best.

CanadianKisses- and I hope you never have anything bad to say!

Freakenout- sure thing! Actually I started this update a few minutes after reading your review!

dark Alley- fist off AWSOME penname. I got the double life idea from a James Bond video game where one of the levels is 'double agent' and the idea kinda just hit me.

flowerangel050- yet again based on a true story…

Dark-kunoichi- I wish it was a movie too cause then we could hear Sakura sing and stuff…I feel bad cause when I chose songs, what happens if a reader doesn't know the song! I chose Queen last time and every body should know Queen if they don't they should really REALLY listen to them!

Ra-chan- Awe poor Ra-chan, well I'll have to bring in cookies sometime for you! Yes I had fun writing the quotes, did you notice that the title was red pants are sexy. I'll try to add some more quotes this time! Ja ne

neon kun- I write as much as I can but I'll add more stories later on (probably all Sakura centric) I'm glad you like my other story. People might not have noticed but I am thinking of writing either a sequel, a short story, or a epilogue that happens after Nightshade returns ends. What do you think?

Himiko Takami- "very good" YAY . so happy!

YingYang-chan- actually I do read your stories! I like The Game of Life, Drastic and Dangerous Games, and Love Job. I especially like Chibi Crushes please update that! It's REALLY good! After I read it I was like this . it was so good I need to know what happens next π.π please!

JCK- "made Sasuke a baka" he's always been one I just exploit his thick headedness. I mean what guy in their right mind would leave poor Sakura-chan alone in the streets on a cold night after only saying "thank you" to her telling him of her love! I swear he's a bigger baka than Naruto sometimes!

Krista- sorry honey but the position of annoying me to death is already taken by my little brother Sean…

Ruriko89- luv yay! I hope ya love this chappie as much!

Kawaii-Hisui- okie dokie!

inuyashafangirl333- Yay fav list score one for tearsofDagmar!

xxSwEeT AnGeL SeReNiTyxx- Hun, I think you meant update but I'd love it if you reviewed again!

RobinAmon- kawaii YAY-ness!

ligice76- yes that's the pairings I hope…

otakualways- wow lot of reviewers I glad you like this story and thank you for reviewing when I got this I was sick and it just brightened up my day

Recap: "I wonder I tape taste good." Naruto mumbled.

"You want to see first hand." Ten Ten treated holding the tape in her fist.

'That girl seems very fisty.' Thought Neji.

"Sakura-chan! Help me!" Naruto pleaded.

"Go in a 'corner' and help yourself." Gaara growled.

"Dope." Sasuke mumbled.

"You. Shut up." Gaara hissed.

"What the hell are you mad about. It's not like I messed with your girlfriend or anything." Sasuke growled glared daggers at Gaara.

"Holy hell! I'm not his girl! He's my brother." Sakura shrieked while Ten Ten laughed at Sasuke's mistake.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Chapter 5: Feel like a woman

'Huh, well that explains a few things…' Sasuke thought.

"Th-that's odd y-yo-you look n-no-nothing l-like each o-other Sakura-chan, Gaara-san." Hinata stuttered.

Ten Ten looked over at the shy girl wondering how Hinata knew her best friend. Sakura must have caught her look for she explained, "Hinata-chan here is a friend of mine from school. And the reason we don't look alike, Hinata-chan, is because we not blood related…"

Sakura never liked saying that. To her Gaara was her brother, blood had nothing to do with it, but to the rest of the world…he was just some charity case the Haruno's kept to show off their power.

"Oh s-sorry…"

"It's ok."

"So you're a friend of Sakura's huh?" Ten Ten inquired. Hinata blushed and looked down fidgeting with her hands she didn't know this Ten Ten girl and Sakura's friends seemed a little **too** protective. 'This girl better not do anything bad to Hinata.' Neji thought. "Well then glad to meet you any friend of Sakura is a friend of mine!" Ten Ten said while sticking out her hand.

Hinata took it and whispered a shy, "Thank you Ten Ten-san."

"Oh please call me T."

"Hai T…-chan." Ten Ten smiled at that. "You know what. We should go shopping together someday. You, Sakura, and me what do you think?"

"H-Hai I'd l-like that."

"Great in fact how 'bouts we go tomorrow? We need to pick up a few things anyway ne Sakura?"

"Sure!" Neji, Sasuke, and Naruto stared it was the first time that hadn't heard Hinata stutter.

"Great! Sakura and I will pick you up a one K?"

"H-hai." And back to stuttering she goes…

"Sakura." Gaara solemnly said.

"Huh?" Sakura looked into Gaara's eyes and read what was there. She looked at her watch and screamed, "NANI?"

"What is it Sakura-chan?" Naruto said tilting his head to the side much like a confused little animal.

"We've spent too much time here. Got to jet Ja." Sakura, Ten Ten, Gaara, Kyo, and Shikamaru got up to go out.

"O.k. well then Fruit loops!" Everyone turned and stared at Naruto who had a foxy grin.

"Fruit loops?" Sasuke inquired.

"Yeah that what those British peoples always say when leaving." Everyone sweat dropped.

"That's cheerio you moron." Sasuke hissed.

"Ewe! Why would they say that! Cheerio's are all plain and soggy and yucky! I like fruit loops better 'cause they're all sugary and fruity and yummy!" Naruto shouted.

"You're fruity." Gaara growled. Ten Ten and Sakura laughed, Kyo, Neji, and Sasuke snickered, and Hinata blushed.

"What does that mean?" Naruto asked in pure confusion, a question mark appearing above his head.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Umm, Kura?" Ten Ten asked.

"Hmm."

"You know how we going with Hinata to the mall tomorrow…"

"Yeah…"

"Well, whenever _we_ go to the mall together, we uh kinda don't dress like our 'usual' selves…"

"So"

"Well are we going to dress as we normally do when going to the mall or not and if we do, should we tell Hinata or what…I mean she's not dumb like that Naruto guy so she probably wont fall for the 'oh we just happen to look like rock stars' thing."

"Good point…um well, we'll just give her a make over too!"

"That doesn't really solve the problem…" Ten Ten sweat dropped.

"Well the Hyuuga clan is very powerful and well off, so it couldn't hurt to have a friend from the main branch. And she's real nice ya know…and then there's always Ne-ji." Sakura said stressing each salable of Neji's name.

Ten Ten blushed a bit. "Why would I care about him?"

"Oh don't pretend, I saw the way you were looking at him."

"Oh yeah! Well how about the way that Sasuke guy looked at you?"

"Oh, screw off."

"After you."

They stopped and glared at each other for a few minutes then burst out laughing.

"Man I missed your fiery side! It's a shame we don't go to the same school anymore!" Ten Ten said between giggles.

"I know I loved it last year when it was all of us together."

"It was hilarious to see Gaara, Shika, and Kyo nearly murder any guy who got near you!"

"It was for you but I couldn't even talk to a guy with out Gaara, Shika, and Kyo scaring the crap out of him."

"Hehe those were good times."

"Yeah they were, and then mom died and _Amy_ came."

"Sakura, you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine it's just so frustrating how many time our secret is nearly revealed. And well you know 'that' day is coming up…"

"Oh. That would explain why Gaara was even grumpier than usual. Don't worry it'll be ok."

"Yeah. I know."

"K well get some sleep, you'll be all right. Ja."

"Ja"

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The next day came around and Sakura and Ten Ten were waiting patently for Hinata to arrive.

Sakura had black cargo bellbottoms, a pink skirt that went to her lower thighs and was over her pants, a maroon tank top that went down to her hips, and over that was a black shirt that had shoulder-less sleeves and went to her midriff. (Hey Ray-chan and Lizzy-chan sound familiar? And to the rest of you I swear I looks better than it sounds!) She also had on black biker gloves.

Ten Ten was wearing olive green cargo pants, a yellow and orange tank top, and a white translucent coat over that (spin off of Rikku's out fit in FFX2). They both looked awesome and tough, as if they were just daring any guy to summon the balls to come and flirt with them without having the crap scared out of him.

Finally they caught sight of Hinata slowly coming down the escalator. Hinata dashed towards them clad a bulky jacket and loose jeans.

"H-hey g-guys. Wo-wow y-you guys lo-look gr-great."

"Thanks Hinata-chan." They chimed together.

"Y-you guys k-kind of l-look like th-that band-d D-Darkening N-Nights."

"Hehe funny you should mention that…" Sakura started. "Umm how do I put this, we are from that band but it's a secret and we need you to please keep it that way, so umm yeah."

Hinata stood there not fully comprehending what her friend had just said. Who would she had just been hit with a ton of information and trust from her friend who she didn't know well enough to learn that from.

"I know this must come as a shock to you. You must be thinking 'why are they telling me this and do I know them well enough to be able to have this information?' You see we're telling you this because you're our friend and we don't want to hurt you by having to push you away. Also we want to be like normal teens. I know this is a lot to ask but can you except this and hang with us?"

Hinata was not only stunned but partly confused. 'Why would they want to be friend with me?' she thought. "S-sure."

"Great!" Sakura squealed. "Now let's go get some really spiffy stuff!"

And with that the girls headed off to the random assortment of stores lining the walls of the mall.

After a few hours of non-stop shopping the girls went to the milk bar and Cherokee stand.

(Milk bars are like regular bar except they serve milk and ice cream and milkshakes)

They had stopped there to drop Hinata off, for her over protective cousin didn't like the idea of her going home by herself. Also Gaara didn't like the idea of Sakura walking home by her self so he and Kyo said they'd meet the gals there.

When the girls entered they immediately spotted Neji waiting for Hinata, he was also sitting with Sasuke and Shiakmaru.

They boys were all starring with horror stricken faces as they watched the stage. There on stage dancing and prancing around was none other than Naruto. Naruto sang:

"I'm going out tonight-I'm feelin' alright

Gonna let it all hang out

Wanna make some noise-really raise my voice

Yeah, I wanna scream and shout

No inhibitions-make no conditions

Get a little outta line

I ain't gonna act politically correct

I only wanna have a good time

The best thing about being a woman

Is the prerogative to have a little fun and...

Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy-forget I'm a lady

Men's shirts-short skirts

Oh, oh, oh, really go wild-yeah, doin' it in style

Oh, oh, oh, get in the action-feel the attraction

Color my hair-do what I dare

Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free-yeah, to feel the way I feel

Man! I feel like a woman!

The girls need a break-tonight we're gonna take

The chance to get out on the town

We don't need romance-we only wanna dance

We're gonna let our hair hang down

The best thing about being a woman

Is the prerogative to have a little fun and...

Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy-forget I'm a lady

Men's shirts-short skirts

Oh, oh, oh, really go wild-yeah, doin' it in style

Oh, oh, oh, get in the action-feel the attraction

Color my hair-do what I dare

Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free-yeah, to feel the way I feel

Man! I feel like a woman!

The best thing about being a woman

Is the prerogative to have a little fun and...

Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy-forget I'm a lady

Men's shirts-short skirts

Oh, oh, oh, really go wild-yeah, doin' it in style

Oh, oh, oh, get in the action-feel the attraction

Color my hair-do what I dare

Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free-yeah, to feel the way I feel

Man! I feel like a woman!

I get totally crazy

Can you feel it

Come, come, come on baby

I feel like a woman!"

Everyone applauded and Naruto curtsied on stage. Mean while Neji, Sasuke, and Shika looked mortified. Hinata just starred at Naruto saying, "he's so brave I could never do that."

With this Sakura and Ten Ten gave each other knowing looks, and evil grins appeared on their faces. Quickly Sakura grabbed Naruto and Ten Ten grabbed Hinata.

"Listen," Sakura said to Naruto. "You like Hinata right?" Naruto blushed. "Well here's your chance while me and my friend over there distract the guys you go buy her a drink, it may be one of the only times you two get without Neji breathing down your necks!"

"Thanks! But umm who are you guys anyway?"

"Just friends of Hinata's…a pretty good match makers," the last part was whispered.

With Hinata…

"Listen Hinata-chan here's your chance you go have a drink with Naruto while we distract the guys, they haven't seen you yet so you'll have a little time."

Hinata looked at her with big eyes and nodded.

Sakura and Ten Ten took the stage and immediately boys started to whistle. Sakura spotted Gaara and Kyo, who were there to pick them up, and motion for them to come and sing with them.

When they got up Sakura whispered which song they were going to sing; it couldn't be one of their albums.

The music started with a techno like beet to which Sakura and Ten Ten swayed and danced in front of Sasuke, Neji, and Shika (Sasuke and Neji enjoyed this but Shika was horrified because he thought of these girls as sisters.) They sang:

City's breaking down on a camel's back.

They just have to go 'cos they dont hold back

So all you fill the streets it's appealing to see

You wont get out the county, 'cos you're bad and free

You've got a new horizon It's ephemeral style.

A melancholy town where we never smile.

And all I wanna hear is the message beep.

My dreams, they've got to kiss, because I dont get sleep, no..

BEEP

Windmill, Windmill for the land.

Learn forever hand in hand

Take it all in on your stride

It is sticking, falling down

Love forever love is free

Let's turn forever you and me

Windmill, windmill for the land

Is everybody in?

Laughing gas these hazmats, fast cats,

Lining them up like ass cracks,

Ladies, homies, at the track

its my chocolate attack.

Shit, I'm stepping in the heart of this here

Care bear bumping in the heart of this here

watch me as I gravitate

hahahahahahaa.

Yo, we gonna go ghost town,

this motown,

with yo sound

you're in the place

you gonna bite the dust

Cant fight with us

With yo sound

you kill the INC.

so dont stop, get it, get it

until you're cheddar header.

Yo, watch the way I navigate

ahahahahahhaa.

Feel Good

Feel Good

Feel Good

Feel Good

Windmill, Windmill for the land.

Learn forever hand in hand

Take it all in on your stride

It is sticking, falling down

Love forever love is free

Let's turn forever you and me

Windmill, windmill for the land

Is everybody in?

Dont stop, get it, get it

we are your captains in it

steady,

watch me navigate,

ahahahahahhaa.

Dont stop, get it, get it

we are your captains

in it

steady,

watch me navigate

ahahahahahhaa.

(Feel Good...)

Sakura and Ten Ten ended their dance with a wink to the boys. "Kura" escaped Sasuke's lips.

'Damn that girl keeps getting hotter and hotter each time I see her.' He thought.

………………………………………………………………………

An: whoo that's done. Sorry I got sick then had A LOT of make up work to do. Umm get better soon Ray-chan! I'm keeping Lizzy-chan company for you! Next chapter will be a continue of this.


	7. Pink, Yellow, Feathers

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Naruto or anything like that…

Summery: An AU fic. Sakura is living a double life, biggest nerd in school by day, and an international rock star by night. What happens when she transfers to a privet Japanese school and one of the boys (-coughsasukecough-) gets close to the truth?

An: thank you to, animeforever24- hehe I meant to update sooner but as I said I was busy, hopefully I can update more now

pei-chan- yes Sasuke is dense in this but then again I know many boys who are denser and his reactions are based off of some of those guys coughmybrotherscough

mksanime- kk will do - 

inuyashafangirl333- hehe I'll tell you why I stop there BECAUAE I'M EVIL and I was sick and it was like 12 in the morning and I still had homework to do…

UV Rei- glad you liked it! .

Shinobi Darkbeak- ya will do and btw do you think I should add an epilogue to my other fic?

Sasukerocks- Yes! Bad Amy! sprays Amy with hoes (like what you do when a cat does something wrong) so you some huh? well here's some more!

The Shadow Alchemist- all right hun I know where you are coming from, but you see since there is a band in this there will be some chapters with a lot of song lyrics…thank you I do feel much better now!

Dark-kunoichi- I got that idea when I was eating lunch in the café and somebody put that song on the jukebox. By the time the first "short skirts, men shirts" came up I had a picture of Naruto dancing around in his underwear singing that song and holding a comb as a microphone! Yes the Hinata makeover is coming! Be afraid be very afraid!

mayukochan- he may act, well to quote Gaara, "fruity" but he loves Hinata, and ramen. And here you are in another shout out! Yes Sasuke is insane in my fic, mainly because I am too…jk. If you, or anyone else for that matter, have any suggestions or quotes for this fic please tell and I'll try to include them!

dark Alley- Aw you're all so sweet thank you for caring! π.π the power of youth! Hehe

lexy499- sadly they get denser…well only a few I've met but don't get me wrong guys can be really shape, just not Sasuke in this story.

Maya Amano- Well you see when they all get exposed what happens is hmmm…hhnhn… Ten Ten duct tapes author's mouth shut "How do you like the taste of tape!" mmunnn "thought so…"

Hao'sAnjul- thankies!

Sasukerocks- you want more well you get more!…I'm so pathetic….

fuu-nk- yeah my plots good, I hope you stay with it till the end

RobinAmon- Arigrato!

JCK- Sasuke angers Gaara by breathing, so most likely Sakura will have to save him. I love ideas especially yours I'll try to do them justice!

Ra-chan- yes that was fun reading over your shoulder…poor girl, I wonder if you'll be able to read this chapter since computers hate you so… 

CanadianKisses- posting please hold…

I have 'I'm a Believer' by the Monkees as requested

**If you have a song that you want in this fic please request it!**

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Recap: Sakura and Ten Ten ended their dance with a wink to the boys. "Kura" escaped Sasuke's lips.

'Damn that girl keeps getting hotter and hotter each time I see her.' He thought.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Chapter 6: Pink, Yellow, Fethers

"Gaara. Kyo." Nejisaid recognizing them from the day before.

"Neji. Sasuke." Kyo said, he was dressed in his school attire.

"Hn." Gaara greeted wanting to just take Sakura home and then do the same him self.

"Kura." Sasuke stuck out his hand as a sign of welcome. Everyone turn to 'Kura.'

"Kura?" Ten Ten asked while popping an eyebrow.

"Umm, well this is Uchiha I ran into him before…"

"And you are?" Neji asked Ten Ten, stinking out his hand.

Ten Ten blushed slightly; "people call me Tommy." She grasped his hand to shake it, but Neji instead brought it to his lips and gave it a light kiss.

This only caused her to blush more, especially since he didn't let go of her hand even after kissing it.

"Join us." Neji requested, well it was more of a command then a request but Tommy agreed anyway.

Neji pulled a chair out for her right next to himself. Sasuke did the same thing for Kura, which she reluctantly took. Gaara and Kyo took seats at the table across from the girls watching Neji and Sasuke carefully.

"Hey Gaara, where's your sister and her friend, weren't they supposed to go shopping with Hinata?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh, umm Sakura-chan's sick today so she asked me and Tommy to go with Hinata-chan, and T. T had to leave a little early to check on Sakura-chan." Kura quickly explained hoping they'd believe her lie. Gaara, Kyo, and Shika looked at her like 'you got to be kidding even they aren't stupid enough to believe that.'

"Ok." Sasuke replied, though Neji eyed her suspiciously.

"Where is Hinata-sama?" Neji demanded.

"I'm right here Neji." Kyo turned back to see who was talking and saw Naruto and Hinata. Upon seeing them he jumped and fell off his chair in surprise.

"Baka." Kura said and helped him up.

"Ow!" Kyo wined as he rubbed his sore bum. "That really hurt!"

"I hope it did. You should have been paying attention." Tommy said while waving a finger.

"Where were you two?" Neji said glaring at Naruto.

"H-he was j-just buying me a dr-drink. Right Naru-kun."

Tommy and Kura grinned evilly while Naruto blushed.

"Umm, so who wants to sing! Huh? I heard you guy and you sounded great! Maybe I should sing again…" said Naruto effectively changing the subject.

"Hell. No. Sit. Your. Ass. Down. Right. Now." Neji and Sasuke said dead serious.

They pulled him on to a seat. Hard.

"Why don't we sing?" Tommy asked Kura and Hinata.

They agreed. When they got up there they decided on 'I'm a Believer'

I thought love was only true in fairy tales

Meant for someone else but not for me.

Love was out to get me

That's the way it seemed.

Disappointment haunted all my dreams.

Then I saw his face, now I'm a believer

Not a trace of doubt in my mind.

I'm in love, I'm a believer!

I couldn't leave him if I tried.

I thought love was more or less a given thing,

Seems the more I gave the less I got.

What's the use in tryin'?

All you get is pain.

When I needed sunshine I got rain.

Then I saw his face, now I'm a believer

Not a trace of doubt in my mind.

I'm in love, I'm a believer!

I couldn't leave him if I tried.

Everyone applauded. They sounded SO good.

A business lady approached them as they were getting off stage.

"You were excellent. I could help make you a lot of money with voices like yours. Please consider joining the Uchiha Corporation." She said to Hinata, who looked scared.

"No thanks, April." Tommy said when she caught up to Hinata.

"Oh, sorry didn't realize it was you." April bowed and left.

"Y-you know h-her?"

"Yeah she's the scout who recruited us." Kura explained.

"Oh"

"Great job Hinata!" Naruto yelled as they returned to the table.

"You sounded quite familiar…" Neji mumbled.

Kura, Kyo, Shikamaru, and Tommy became tense.

"No they don't." Gaara said.

"So, Kura," Sasuke started to say as he moved his chair extremely close to hers.

This caused Kyo to be very, VERY angry. Anyone, who knows Kyo well, knows that it's hard to get him angry, but when he does…DUCK AND COVER!

In a blink of an eye Kyo got up and pulled Sasuke out of his chair.

Holding Sasuke by his shirt Kyo growled. "Watch it Uchiha" Kyo had murder in his eyes.

"Kyo!" Kura grabbed his arm to try to calm him.

"Hey! If you're going to fight take it out side!" The manager shouted.

"Let's." Sasuke threatened eyes turning red. Everyone got up and walked out.

Once outside Sasuke turned to Kyo, "so what do you want shit head!" he spat venom heavy in his words.

Kyo had calmed some and was now looking at the ground eyes covered by his bangs in shame.

"Stay away from Kura."

"What was that!"

"Never mind." Kyo said as he turned to walk away.

Sasuke being too prideful refused to let him have the last word.

"If you like her that much then get some balls and tell her! If not then go off and screw some whore like normal people!"

It was to fast for anyone to stop or even react to. In a flash Kyo's fist made contact with Sasuke's jaw and Sasuke went flying.

Gaara charged at Kyo and kick him behind his knees making Kyo fall. Gaara then grabbed Kyo's arms and twisted them behind his back and slammed his face into the ground.

"Cool it." Gaara hissed.

Kyo twitched in anger and was about to fight back, when he saw Kura over with Sasuke checking him for injuries.

'She's suppose to be by my side…' he thought.

"I think it would be best if we went home, now." Tommy said, bowing. "I hope we didn't cause you to much trouble and that you'll forgive us for this."

Gaara helped Kyo up, still holding his hand behind his back like he was a prisoner.

"Come on." Gaara called to Kura who was wiping away some blood on Sasuke's face. She got up and followed leaving Sasuke with her handkerchief.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

After Gaara finally let go of Kyo's arms Sakura pulled him over to talk.

"What the hell was that back there?"

"He was hitting on you…"

"Kyo."

Sakura sighed.

"We've been over this, I'm not yours to protect."

'I'm not yours to protect.' Those words stung Kyo mind each time he heard them.

"You have to stop beating up any guy who glances at me. I swear sometimes your worse then Gaara."

"I know it's just…well…"

"No well Kyo, this has to stop!"

"If I can be your boyfriend than I'm not going to let some scum trick you into liking him and then taking advantage of you!"

The scene of the fight came back into his mind…

"If you like her that much then get some balls and tell her! If not then go off and screw some whore like normal people!"

_It was to fast for anyone to stop or even react to. In a flash Kyo's fist made contact with Sasuke's jaw and Sasuke went flying._

_Gaara charged at Kyo and kick him behind his knees making Kyo fall. Gaara then grabbed Kyo's arms and twisted them behind his back and slammed his face into the ground._

"_Cool it." Gaara hissed._

_Kyo twitched in anger and was about to fight back, when he saw Kura over with Sasuke checking him for injuries._

'_She's suppose to be by my side…' he thought._

'she went to his side immediately… she didn't even think about me… maybe I should really give up on her…'

"Kyo, I'm sorry."

"…Me too…"

"Listen just please promise me that you'll try to hold in your anger from now on."

"I'll try…"

"That's what I want to hear!"

"…"

"Come on let's catch up. Tommy and me bought disguises for everyone to wear during the party!"

Sakura ran ahead when she got some distance between them she stopped turned around and called back,

"By the way yours in hot pink and yellow with feathers! I hope you don't mind!"

"What!"

Sakura turned her heal and stared sprinting as Kyo started to chase her.

This initiated a long game of tag amongst the 5 teens ending finally when they could no longer run.

"Wow I'm bushed!" Ten Ten said.

"Me too. I'll see you guys next week during vacation! K?"

"Yeah. Night." They all said heading their separate ways exhausted from the day.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

AN: ok I know it's short but I'm tired ok… any way like I said up top

**If you have a song that you want in this fic please request it!**

Fruit Loops!


	8. Who the Hell am i kidding?

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Naruto or anything like that…

Summery: An AU fic. Sakura is living a double life, biggest nerd in school by day, and an international rock star by night. What happens when she transfers to a privet Japanese school and one of the boys (-coughsasukecough-) gets close to the truth?

An: thank you all who reviewed

OK's peoples I just wrote 3 pages of thank yous and then that review reply thingie came around so I had to do them all over a again! Boy am I tired. Happy holidays, which happens to be the reason why I haven't updated in forever. Sorry peps!

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Recap: "Come on let's catch up. Tommy and I bought disguises for everyone to wear during the party!"

Sakura ran ahead when she got some distance between them she stopped turned around and called back,

"By the way yours is hot pink and yellow with feathers! I hope you don't mind!"

"What!"

Sakura turned her heal and stared sprinting as Kyo started to chase her.

This initiated a long game of tag amongst the 5 teens ending finally when they could no longer run.

"Wow I'm bushed!" Ten Ten said.

"Me too. I'll see you guys next week during vacation! K?"

"Yeah. Night." They all said heading their separate ways exhausted from the day.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Chapter 7: Who the Hell am I kidding?

'That was almost a week ago.' Sakura thought with a sigh. She was so bored that she looked next to her to see what Sasuke was doing. To her amazement, or horror (whichever), Sasuke was humming 'Somebody to Love' while drawing a damn good sketch of her or rather Kura.

Sakura blushed and faced forward. 'Damn why the hell is this jack ass drawing my portrait?'

"Psst!" Sakura turned around to see Naruto trying to get Sasuke's attention.

"Hey" Naruto whispered.

"Hey Sasuke-bastard" Naruto whispered again.

"What is it dope?"

"I'm no dope, and I think you're in love ne?" Naruto grinned.

"Am not, and why do you always stare at that Hinata girl?"

"I do not stare"

"Yes, yes you do."

"No, I'm just admiring her beauty!" Hinata gasped and blushed.

"Dope"

"Bastard"

"Dead last"

"Ass"

"Ass hole"

"Jack ass"

"Retard"

"Bitch"

"Future-high school drop out"

"Bitch of a bitch"

Kakashi-sensei turned around, "would you two like to share something with the class."

"PERVERT!" Naruto and Sasuke yelled forgetting everything but the need to win this "fight."

Everyone started laughing. It took a while for Kakashi-sensei to calm them down. "All right you two," he said pointing to Naruto and Sasuke," see me after class."

Sakura giggled at this and though she tried to stifle it Sasuke still heard.

'Wow she has such a melodic voice. Not as good as Kura's though.'

Then the bell rang signifying the end of class and the end of the school day.

As everybody left Naruto and Sasuke stayed behind and walked to Kakashi-sensei's desk.

"Who wants to tell me why I was called a pervert in front of the whole class?"

Neither said a word.

"Fine then I'll just have to assign detention to both of you."

"Well you see it was all really Sasuke's fault if he called me a dope!"

"Well you called me a bastard."

"Well if you hadn't been day-dreaming about you love for _Kura-chan_ than I wouldn't have to make fun of you!"

"Wait a minute," Kakashi-sensei interrupted, "Sasuke has a crush on Sakura?"

"Not exactly he-" Naruto tried to explain.

"Kura is a different girl." Sasuke finished for him.

"Ah."

"Kakashi-sensei can we not get detention, just for today! We have to get ready for a party tonight!" Naruto begged.

"Would this happen to be Itachi's party for that band Darkening Nights?"

Naruto nodded his head vigorously. "Well I suppose since we're all going to be busy getting ready for this party I guess I could let you off the hock just this once…"

"YES HINATA-CHAN HERE I COME." Naruto yelled while running down the hall.

Sasuke and Kakashi sweat-dropped.

"So Itachi-nii-san invited you?"

Kakashi nodded. "And he told me to remind you that you might want to get a date for tonight."

"Oh frigate! I forgot about that. Kuso." And with that Sasuke sped down the corridor to find a date.

While he was rushing he bumped into none other than Sakura. Books and papers flow everywhere due to impact.

"Oh um, sorry let me help you pick up this stuff." Sasuke said without looking to see whom he bumped into. As he gathered the books and papers that fell from the collision he found a pair of glasses and looked up to see just whom he crashed into. What he saw was not what he was expecting (yes I know that saying is over used!).

He saw Sakura picking up her things, but what surprised him were her green eyes. They were GORGEOUS! For a moment Sasuke thought his heart had stopped.

'Why the hell would someone with eyes like those wear glasses as thick as these!'

Sakura finished picking up her stuff and looked up only to see Sasuke staring at her blushing. (If yall can imagine that!)

"Is some thing wrong Uchiha-san?"

"Umm…huh?"

"You're blushing like an ichigo (strawberry)"

Sasuke forced the blush down and smirked. "And you can tell that without your glasses on." He said as he handed her her glasses.

Sakura blushed and grabbed her glasses from him.

'Wow she looks beautiful when she blushes like that…'

"You're still blushing Uchiha."

With that she got up and started to walk away, but Sasuke's arm shot out and stopped her.

"What?"

"Umm, well you see there's a party tonight my brother's holding for the band Darkening Nights and well I have no one to go with and umm I guess what I'm trying to say is…"

'What the, is he going to ask me out?'

"I was wondering if you…" Sasuke continued.

'Holy hell! He really is going to ask me out!'

"if you've seen Kura anywhere?"

REJECTION

(haha I bet yall thought he was going to ask her out. Sike!)

"yes I saw Kura she went home to prepare for a date she has tonight." Sakura answered flatly.

'**How does that feel Uchiha! Hope you liked rejection.'**

"oh."

'Damn! I was hoping she would be free I really don't want to ask one of my fan girls, but then again I can't go stag 'cause that'd ruin my reputation. Kuso.'

Just then Ino popped in clinging on to Sasuke's arm.

"Hey Sasuke what are you doing standing in the middle of the hall with forehead-bitch?" Ino asked smiling evilly at Sakura.

Sasuke sighed and thought, 'I know I'm going to regret this but it's better than nothing…'

"Sakura would you…" Sasuke started only to see Sakura had vanished leaving him alone with Ino.

'Traitor…'

"So, Sasu-chan," the way Ino said that alone made Sasuke want to gag. "I heard you say to forehead-bitch that you were going to a party tonight."

"Hn"

"Well you know," Ino said batting her eye lashes. "I'm still free."

"what a surprise." Sasuke muttered sarcastically, but Ino chose to ignore that

"I know you don't want to show up to your own brother's party with no date…"

"Damn, fine Ino." Ino squealed at this, "I'll pick you up at 6."

"Yay! Oh my it's 3:00 already I better go get ready!" Ino skipped down the hall.

"Yeah" Sasuke sighed as he headed home.

Unknown to them was that two people had been watching them.

"I really don't see what about Ino you like." Sakura stated.

Shikamaru sigh (I know too much sighing), "so troublesome."

"I bet ya if you asked her out she'd say yes"

"No she wouldn't she totally infatuated with Sasuke."

"Well then you'll just have to steal her back tonight with that playboy romantic crap you do."

Shikamaru thought for a minuet hen smiled. "I've got a plan…"

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The part for Darkening Nights was held in the ball room of the grand Uchiha manor.

All the guests had arrived in flashy gowns and suits. All wearing masks as it had been requested by the members of Darkening Nights that this be a masquerade party.

The press waited by the red carpet flashing pictures of everyone and stopping them for a few questions.

The D.J. was playing a mix of songs ranging from fast-beat rape to slow.

The host of the party Uchiha Itachi was standing by the door greeting everyone, with a gorgeous trophy on his arm. His little brother, on his other side, stood with a pretty girl looking extremely annoyed.

Everything was perfect.

Everything was right.

Who the hell am I kidding this is life nothing ever goes right.

The band Darkening Nights for which the party was being held hadn't shown up yet.

There's such thing as being late but not when the bloody party was being held for you!

The band was now officially 20 minutes late and Itachi was getting anxious. He already had people calling, faxing, emailing, and hunting them down, but still no sign of them.

The music blasted:

_**When** **you walk away  
You don't hear me say please  
Oh baby, don't go  
Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight  
It's hard to let it go**_

You're giving me too many things  
Lately you're all I need  
You smiled at me and said, 

Don't get me wrong I love you  
But does that mean I have to meet your father?  
When we are older you'll understand  
What I meant when I said "No,  
I don't think life is quite that simple"

When you walk away  
You don't hear me say please  
Oh baby, don't go  
Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight  
It's hard to let it go

The daily things  
that keep us all busy  
All confusing me that's when you came to me and said  
"Wish I could prove i love you but does that mean i have to walk  
on water when we are older you will understand that's it's enough  
when i say so and maybe something are that simple"

When you walk away  
You don't hear me say please  
Oh baby, don't go  
Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight  
It's hard to let it go

A black stretch limo pulled up to the red carpet…****

_Hold me  
Whatever lies beyond this morning  
Is a little later on  
Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all  
Nothing's like before_

When you walk away  
You don't hear me say please  
Oh baby, don't go  
Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight  
It's hard to let it go

Hold me  
Whatever lies beyond this morning  
Is a little later on  
Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all  
Nothing's like before

When you walk away  
You don't hear me say please  
Oh baby, don't go  
Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight  
It's hard to let it go

Hold me  
Whatever lies beyond this morning  
Is a little later on  
Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all  
Nothing's like before

The door of the black limo opened and out came…

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

An: those of you who didn't see that there was a cliffy coming, come on! It's me of course there's a cliff hanger!

Anyways the song was 'Simple and Clean' from Kingdom Hearts. The song is dedicated to Rebecca-chan.

The next chappie we find out who's in the limo (big surprise bet you can guess who). And the party continues with some romance between Neji and Ten Ten, Ino and Shika, and Naruto and Hinata. Ja


End file.
